


The Ahsoka Chronicles

by rebelsmoke



Category: Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelsmoke/pseuds/rebelsmoke
Summary: In this story, we find an alternative reality to a familiar character in Star Wars. Ahsoka Tano finds herself to be quite a slutty togruta girl, and finds herself going to great lengths so she can have the pleasure of doing the dirty deed.
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano & Sabine Wren, Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, Ezra Bridger & Ahsoka Tano, Hera Syndulla/Ahsoka Tano, Kanan Jarrus & Ahsoka Tano, Lux Bonteri/Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	The Ahsoka Chronicles

**Author's Note:**

> First thing I would like to say, I apologize for not getting the first part of this story out sooner! Work held me up over the weekend to a great degree, and with a busier schedule I am afraid to say that I will not be able to upload us much as I have been! I also will not have much time to respond to your messages, so if you have feedback or suggestions you would like to share then please leave a review instead! I will most-likely respond to those in the chapter notes!
> 
> But anyhow, welcome to my second story called The Ahsoka Chronicles. This series will be a collection of one-shots of Ahsoka doing the dirty deed with many guys and gals that she has had relations with over the course of her time in the Star Wars Galaxy! This story took a long time to develop a plot, so I would appreciate it if you guys left reviews! I truly care about what you guys have to say of my writing!
> 
> But anyway, let us get on with the first one-shot of the series!
> 
> I do not own Star Wars

Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker lay on his thick mattress within the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, having just taken a nice refreshing shower after yet another day on patrol with The 501st. It had only been a week since defeating the Great Zygerrian Empire on Kodavo, with the iconic four (Anakin, Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, Rex) needing some time away from the battlefront. However, that does not mean Anakin did not enjoy some of his time on their mission. He had grown closer to his Padawan afterall.

That mission was the first that he saw his young padawan learner, Ahsoka Tano, in a rather sexy dress. He took note and knew the Zygerrian slavers probably had sex on their mind when it came to their females, and Prime Minister Atai Molec most-likely had the same mindset with Ahsoka. Over the course of the going week, he and Ahsoka had been feeling some sort of tension whenever they interacted in any way. 

All of the tension and attachment over the week had then led them to their first sexual encounter, when Anakin told Ahsoka to meet him at Padme’s Apartment on the higher levels of the planet. Little did they know that the night that they had before would start a routine that would go on for as long as they felt like doing it.

\--------------------

Flashback: Ahsoka’s POV

I awaited the shuttle that I had rode in to stop and depart at the station next to the senatorial residence. It was usual for my master to call and tell me to meet him at any specific location, but why at Padme’s apartment?

However, knowing what location Anakin wanted me to meet him at also put me at ease. At least I did not have to show up on the Resolute and prepare for another battle. And also, knowing that I was going to Senator Amidala’s apartment made me more relaxed, knowing that she is my closest friend outside of the Order.

When I arrived, I casually strolled over to the lobby of the residence and scanned my ID to allow myself entry. When I walked past, I noticed that both of the Senate commandos staring at my bottom, mesmerized by the shape. This always made me feel awkward. Other padawans would stare at my ass at the temple after training and it just did not feel good knowing that. After all, I am still a virgin. Even though the Jedi Code forbade romantic attachments to others, I always wanted to know how it feels to have a male genital organ go up my womanhood. What do you call those again? Oh yeah, dicks.

I rode all the way up to the floor that Master Skywlaker had told me to go. And was met by Captain Typho, with his stern face filled with an eye-patch looking rather anticipated.

“Welcome, padawan. The Senator and the Jedi are waiting for you in the bedroom.”

‘Bedroom? What are they doing in her bedroom?’ I abruptly thought to herself. I had no idea what I was getting myself into, and it was at this moment where I became rather anxious. But this did not stop me from doing what Anakin instructed me to do.

Then, it all led to a sight that I would have never expected to see in my life. Both of them were there, laying completely naked and making out furiously. ‘Was he not expecting me this early?’ I thought as I just stood there, still peeking at the unfamiliar sight in front of me.

As an act of instinct, I slowly pulled away so that I could wait in the common room to wait for them to be finished. That was until Anakin stopped me with a statement that I will never forget.

“Welcome, my young padawan. We have been expecting you.”

When I heard my master say this, I stopped at that spot. Then slowly, I walked back in and looked up at them. I see Padme fondling with her nice little breasts while Anakin strokes his dick.

“We would be honored if you would join us.”

\--------------------

Anakin just laid there naked for about 20 minutes, masturbating over that first threesome that he had with Padme and Ahsoka. He never really was romantically attached to his padawan, but he did have to admit that she had always been hot as fuck, even when all she wore on her top was a strap holding her little titties. He also never knew that she had a couple tattoos that her Jedi clothes usually hid: one on her collarbone and one just above her womanhood.

While thinking about this, Anakin hears a sudden knock on his door. This was his off hour, so realistically there should not be anybody knocking on his door.

“Who is it?” He asks loud enough for whoever it is to hear on the other side.

Anakin is then given the hint on who is on the other side by hearing a soft moan on the other side of the door. This let Anakin’s boner grow another inch from anticipation. He knew he this was, he was sure of that. Padme had a big senatorial conference happening then, so that narrowed his guess down to one specific individual.

He opened his door to reveal his sexy little orange-skinned padawan at the entrance. Before he has anytime to process her presence, she launches herself around him and begins making out with her master. Ahsoka seems as if she really wants him to get on with her in some bedroom action, and Anakin has shown that he is not opposed to the idea.

Anakin starts sharing the love, beginning to french kiss the young togruta with the full force of his mighty tongue. When they released each other from the clutches of their mouths, Anakin became almost anticipated as Ahsoka was for the affair that they were about to have.

“You know, I was about to go down and get some dinner soon,” Anakin started, “But then I see you were my dinner all along, Snips.” He exclaims in a lustful manner. This was something that Anakin was going to start doing. Whenever Ahsoka is anxiously lusting after him, he is going to show to dominative presence and put him above her. I mean, he was Ahsoka’s master after all!

“Well okay then, Master. If you want your dinner, you are gonna have to prove that you are worthy of eating it. Go ahead, devour my cunt. Use your tongue, use your teeth. I want to feel all of you.”

This statement from Ahsoka got Anakin started. Without any hesitation, he grabbed around her legs and threw her down on his mattress. He then started devouring her vulva with immense force. The Jedi Knight was definitely not one to tease his partner in the beginning. He was the type of guy to get right into the action.

Using both his tongue and teeth in the action , Anakin did whatever he had to do to make Ahsoka squirt fast. And boy, he definitely felt his padawan on the verge of releasing.

And so she did, letting her premature juices squirt like a fire hydrant. Most of it ended up landing on Anakin’s forehead. He made sure to wipe it all off so that it would not drag down and get to his eyes.

“Well, I can say that was some nice fast food.”

Anakin always liked cracking immature jokes around Ahsoka, sometimes even before they got around the time of them fooling off in private. He learned it from his intimate experiences with Padme, as they have had sex many times before he started doing it with Ahsoka.

“Alright then. I’ve given the pleasure that you wanted. Now how about you go ahead lean your head over the mattress, Snips. I wanna make good use of your tight little throat.”

Without any response, Ahsoka did what her master had asked. She opened her mouth wide, willing to accept the mighty cock that belonged to Anakin. He was under the impression that Ahsoka viewed him as her master in more ways than just in the Order. He thought that she was giving him a submissive vibe, which is something that he thought his wife should be more often. 

Without any more unnecessary waiting, Anakin plunged his prick into her soft little throat. At the very moment that he thrusted forward, he could already feel the mass sensation that his togruta padawan was giving him. Recalling that night where the young togruta first joined them to have a threesome, and now he thinks that Ahsoka’s throat feels better than Padme’s.

“Yesssss, Snips. Your throat feels soooo good around my cock. I can get used to using your throat for my own pleasure. You’re sooooo much better than Padme, even with you being underage.”

Anakin did not last longer than around four-to-five minutes in the presence of Ahsoka’s mouth. This was going to be his finishing point, where he would show what he expects when he and her are alone together. He gave his padawan his last order of the day.

“Get on your knees.”

Ahsoka was quick to action, knowing that Anakin was on the brink of orgasm and wanted to make a painting of semen on her gorgeous little tattooed face. 

Without telling her exactly when, Anakin plaster litres of cum all over his padawan’s beautiful little face. This was the moment that they grew closer than just that ordinary master-padawan relationship. 

Anakin finally stopped cumming. Ahsoka made sure to have a taste of his essence, dragging her finger along one the strands of man-fluid and sliding it on her tongue. She swallowed his baby batter and stuck out her tongue to show her him for his pleasure.

Over the course of the rest of their time together, Anakin and Ahsoka would have sex almost every day, no matter what destination it was. Whether it was on the battlefield, in the Temple or on the Resolute, the Master and Padawan would always have some time for each other. 

I mean, it was not technically breaking the Jedi Code, right?


End file.
